Tragic Love Affairs
by JesusFrreaks1999
Summary: Echancea Phoenix is running from her lust-filled fiancée at all costs... and straight into Edmund's arms. But will she be able to understand the dark, brooding boy's feelings? What will the fall out be? EdmundxOC
1. Prologue

My heart raced as I looked for a way out of the thorny woods, Lawrence was getting closer! His hounds were baying, catching my scent. I was gasping, but I could not stop, not now, not so close to egress. I tripped over a log, but hurried again on my way.

My long white dress was being reduced to shreds as I cantered over the meadow to the High King's kingdom. _I cant marry him, I just can't! _I thought as tripped again. _I want to choose my own future, I want to be myself. He CAN NOT have my hand, I must escape! I must get to the Kingdom!_

They were upon me! His smile was cruelly handsome, my betrothed. He said he loved me, but I dared not believe it! I remembered the horrific encounter with the man who wanted to marry me. He was a Casanova, all he wanted was to marry a beautiful woman, so that he can have my body for his own uses. _Never!_

****

Flashback:

__

"Hello, what beautiful creature do I have the honor of meeting?" Lawrence whispered, tugging a strand of my hair.

"My name is Echancea Pheonix, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord." I said, a certain politeness in my tone.

He began to pull upon my neckline, as if he already was married to me. "What a magnificent body you have, my Lady." 

_" You have no right to touch me in that way, you barbarian!" I screeched, pulling away._

_I raced to my bedroom, and sobbed. Why do I have to marry such a disgusting man?! _

I was almost to the border, not much farther now, but they're so close... I am almost their! I was dashing madly, I wanted to escape so badly.

With a final leap, I hit the border. I jumped down into a bush, praying they wouldn't see me. They rode heavily past, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was free!

__

What do I do now? I wondered as I walked into the new realm I would have to inhabit from now on. I was so deep in thought that I missed a dark haired figure stare at me from a distance on a truly black steed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own The Chronicles of Narnia. C.S. Lewis does!**

It had been several days since I had escaped. I was tired, and hadn't eaten in a long time. I felt as if all of my life force was being sucked away, like water down a drain. I often thought back to the past, but I never wondered whether or not I made the right decision. I did, that was a fact.

I didn't want to marry a lustful man, even if he was extremely handsome. He was a lord, and very wealthy at that. But, I wanted to be married to someone, someone romantic, intelligent, and interesting. I was a princess, I was wanted by many men, but I rejected all of them.

Finally, my father became enraged, and forced the betrothal between me and Lawrence. I hated it, and often cried about it. I dreamed of escape for months, and finally it is happening. I was free! That gave me hope that gave me the strength to go a little further.

I was so tired, so tired that I had to sit down. I finally cried for the thought of never reaching civilization. Slowly, I realized that I might never make it, for I was weak and faint already. What am I going to do?

I continued to trudge onward. At the moment I was prepared to fling my self on the ground and give up, I saw a light in the distance. It was almost night, the sun was setting, and I was scared. The light drew me near it, I had to know if it was a person. I didn't even care if they were friendly or not, I just wanted to be near people again.

I dragged my fingers through my hair, hoping it would be presentable enough. _I am a princess after all. _I thought. I went a little faster, anxious to see the person, and, whether or not they were hospitable.

I could hear the horses neighing, and men voices. They were getting closer, my heart was beating faster and faster. " Hello?" I called out, my voice cracking slightly. " Who is there?"

**I am going to have to leave you in suspense for the next chapter to work properly. Please review this chapter! Thank you so much!**


End file.
